This invention relates generally to furnaces for the burning of used oil and, more particularly, to swing out service doors that enhance the serviceability of multi oil furnaces.
Multi oil furnaces are similar to standard oil burning furnaces, but have been adapted to handle oil products that have been previously used in a traditional lubricating operation, such as used crankcase oil up to 50 SAE, used transmission fluid, and even #2, #4 and #5 fuel oils. Such oil products can have significantly varying viscosities and significantly varying burning characteristics, as well. Typically, used oil products are collected into a tank to be supplied to the furnace from a single source. As furnaces are normally operated when the ambient air temperatures are sufficiently cold to warrant the use of the furnace, the supply of used oil to the furnace is normally as cold as the ambient temperature, which requires a preheating of the used oil to more efficiently effect a burning of the used oil products.
The burner nozzle combines a flow of compressed air with the flow of preheated used oil to atomize the used oil and inject a stream of compressed air and atomized used oil droplets into the burner chamber of the multi oil furnace where it is ignited to create a heat source. Known multi oil furnace burner nozzles utilize an in-line burner nozzle configuration coupled directly to the front door of the multi oil furnace. Because of the burning of used oil products, service to the burner nozzle is recommended with regular frequency, particularly to clean the tip of the burner nozzle, and cleaning of ash from the burner chamber and/or heat exchanger is also required periodically.
In known multi oil furnace configurations, access to the burner assembly is cumbersome as the known burner nozzles utilize an in-line burner nozzle configuration coupled directly into the preheater block and are mounted to the furnace cabinet door to be positioned within the air flow stream of combustion air created by an external fan. To gain access for servicing the burner assembly, disassembly of at least part of the burner assembly is required.
Accordingly, improvements to the configuration of the burner assembly are desirable to enhance the convenience of servicing multi oil furnaces.